creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Holyshadow73/Five Nights at Freddy's Opinions
Warning: This is a review on FNaF and I am NOT mincing words, so if you spout any hate for my own opinion, I won't respond, I will not return a reply, all you will get from me is silence. I do not deal with hate comments. So you're all familiar with the games Five Night's at Freddy's 1 and 2, right? Good. Now first things, first, the idea behind the game. You're a night guard sitting in your office. You decide to take a look at the various rooms in the restaurant and find one or maybe two or, hell, maybe all the mascots in the main room are missing. You take another look through the rooms and find the mascots scattered about and as time progresses, you find them getting closer and closer to your work area. You have to keep them out of the room to stay alive, all while preserving as much power as you can until 6:00 hits. Now, I love this idea, except for one flaw in the story. WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS RESTAURANT NEED A NIGHT GUARD!? Seriously, if the animatronics are ruthless killers, then why not use THEM to watch over the restaurant at night? There is absolutely no need for a human night guard! Now I know that this reasoning could totally ruin the point of the horror game, but still, I'm amazed at how stupid the management at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is. And HELL, you even get fired after you beat the game! Now isn't that kinda stupid to you? Yep, I thought so. The gameplay comes next. You are incapable of moving outside of your work area. Now I'm perfectly fine with this. It presents a challenge that I am all to eager to take on. I love testing my strategic skills. However, there's yet another flaw. If the doors get jammed and only one of the mascots is on beyond only ONE of the doors, then your character shouldn't be sitting on his ass, staring in awe as the animatronics grab them and stuff them into a mascot suit, where they're slowly crushed to death! If your character has common sense, which he obviously has, if he can close doors and turn on the lights at the right time, then he should run away! And if you're thinking, the animatronics could easily catch him outside of his office, especially Foxy, well then, I've got news for you. HE CAN VERY EASILY GO BACK ONCE ALL THE MASCOTS CLEAR AWAY FROM THAT AREA! Not to mention, if he has enough time, he could just fix the jammed doors. It can't be too complicated to fix a door that's stuck! As for the horror level, on a scale of one to ten, I give this game a Five (One for every night, not including the bonus levels.) Why have I given it such a low level? Because of one simple fact! Jump Scares are all this game has in terms of frightening the players! In the modern day of gaming, Jump scares have become the cheapest way of scaring a person and is way to easy to accomplish. This game has no other way of scaring players. I know this is an Indie Game that I'm pretty sure was made for shits and giggles, but if you want to make a really good horror game, you've got to put more scare factors and horror elements in. I don't necessarily hate the game. Don't get me wrong, I find this game very fun and it's a fun challenge, but other than the short-lived joy of beating another Indie Game, I harbor no other emotions for this game other than disappointment for so many things that COULD have been a part of the game, but DIDN'T. Thank you for reading and, once again, this is MY opinion. Hating on someone else's opinion because you love the game to death is just a waste of both my time and yours, so try not to post hate comments, because you might as well close this page in irritated silence if you don't like what I've said. Category:Blog posts